In the Eyes of the Sea Turtles
by bballgirl22
Summary: Has nothing to do with turtles! Will asks Ronnie to meet him down on the beach. As she walks, she reflects on many things. Why does Will want her to meet him there of all places?


**In The Eyes of the Sea Turtles**

**A/N: Just so you know, this doesn't really have anything in a turtle's point of view. It's about Ronnie and Will two years after that fateful summer. And I don't own When I Look at You, I just like that song so I decided to put it in her.**

Ronnie Miller smiled as she walked past the small North Carolina church where her father's stained glass window proudly stood. Actually, Jonah, her little brother, and her father, Steve, had worked on the stained glass window for three months two summers ago when their mother had sent them to spend the summer with Steve. Unfortunately, before the window could be finished, Steve was rushed to the hospital due to collapsing from a coughing fit, which was caused by his cancer.

Jonah, emotionally torn and in only one mind set at the moment, would not rest until the window was finished, leading to Ronnie and Will Blakelee helping him finish it so Mr. Miller could see it.

Anyway, as Ronnie was on her way down to the beach near her father's house…his old house, the one he had lived in before he lost the battle to cancer. Every time Ronnie walked by the church or near a piano, she had to choke back tears. She remembered when she had given a speech at her father's funeral in that very church and would swear on her life that the brilliant light that shone through it was him…or his way of showing that he was there. Either one worked for Ronnie because she knew it was him.

Ronnie gave a cheerful wave to Pastor Harris as she continued on her way. Will and Ronnie were both on summer break from college, her from Juilliard, him from Columbia. Will was her long time boyfriend after their not-so-great start, their relationship, their fight and breakup, and then their relationship during that fateful summer two years ago. Will had asked her to meet him on the beach today. Both of them always came down to North Carolina for most of their summer break. Will came to visit his family and Ronnie, well Ronnie also came to visit family. After that awesome summer, Jonah had talked constantly about it; at least that's what Ronnie gathered when she was with him. Apparently, he had convinced their mother, Kim, to move into a very nice house in the quaint North Carolina town. It had been hard for him to say good-bye to his friends, but they stayed in touch and he saw them every now and then and most importantly, he was very happy here.

As Ronnie continued walking, bring her nearer and nearer to her destination, she saw Blaze, or Galadriel, her friend's real name. Blaze had asked her to call her Galadriel after the whole mess with Marcus had blown over and she and her mother had personally thanked Ronnie, but Ronnie was still having a little trouble calling her Galadriel because she had always called her Blaze. Even after two years, she still had trouble.

"Galadriel!" Ronnie called out as she walked a little faster to catch up to the girl.

"Hi, Ronnie," Galadriel greeted cheerfully as the two fell into step together. "Where are you headed?"

"Will asked me to meet him down by the beach, you know, where the turtles hatched near dad's house?" Ronnie told her. Galadriel nodded, showing that she understood.

"You're going to see Will!" Galadriel said Will's name in a sing-song voice, causing Ronnie to blush and playfully hit her arm. Ever since Ronnie had gone into her rebellious shell and broke out of it, she had become a little shyer, especially when talking about herself and Will, even to her best friend.

"Shut up!" Ronnie joked. Ronnie turned to her right and looked out into the ocean before taking in the sights of the summer-long carnival. As her eyes moved toward the empty volleyball courts, a memory started playing through her mind.

_Ronnie had just purchased a strawberry milkshake from a vendor and was hoping to vent her frustrations into the creamy drink. As she walked, she vaguely heard someone yell "Heads up!" but thought nothing of it._

_The next second, Ronnie was pushed to the side, her milkshake spilling all over her as she fell back onto the sand. She looked up into gorgeous brown eyes before her angry self came back and she quickly looked away._

"Thinking about when you got covered in your milkshake?" Galadriel said in an annoyingly peppy voice.

"Maybe," Ronnie mumbled, trying to ignore the huge smile on Galadriel's face. Suddenly, Galadriel stopped them both and Ronnie looked at her, confused.

"We're here, genius," Galadriel told Ronnie quietly. Ronnie followed her friend's pointing hand and saw the log-cabin appearance of her father's house.

"Oh, I guess we are," Ronnie replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be nervous," Galadriel scolded her, a twinkle in her eye. "It's just Will. It's not you're meeting Prince William or Liam Hemsworth or someone like that. Wait, Prince William is a bad choice of words because I'm sure you think Will is your prince, but you know what I mean. Just relax, it's just another normal meeting." Ronnie gave Galadriel a smile before walking forward and disappearing into the house.

Ronnie walked through the house in deep reminisce, especially as she walked by the piano where she had finished her father's last song, which she realized her dad had died while listening to her play. She felt tears spring to her eyes, as always, and blinked rapidly to get rid of them. She remembered how she had made him board up the piano just so she wouldn't have to see it and how guilty she had felt when she realized what she had taken away from him. She glanced out toward the patio, where she had rejected his offer of bacon and eggs and breakfast. It wasn't his fault he didn't know she was a vegetarian.

She walked quietly down the hallway, peering into his old room cautiously as if she half-expected him to be there, lying on the bed reading a book, like he usually was. Then she walked into the room she had shared with Jonah. The first night she had realized they were sharing, she was definitely not happy. In fact, not happy was an understatement. She was more furious and outraged than unhappy. But she had learned to accept it and it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

After making her little tour of the house, she walked toward the back porch and saw Will through the window, sitting in a beach chair and looking out at the ocean. Even from where she was, she could see the headphones in his ears and smiled. He always was one to listen to music whenever he got the chance. But he had vowed to her that he would never play an instrument because he had about as much of an ability to hold a tune as a deaf elephant.

Ronnie walked quickly off the large back porch and down the little walkway surrounded by beach plants. She knew Will couldn't hear her approaching because of his headphones and grinned, as she had the element of surprise. Suddenly, a quick movement caught her eye and she looked down. A little crab was trying to get his claw out from under a rock. Ronnie watched the helpless little creature for a moment before snapping back into reality.

She bent down and carefully removed the stone.

"There you go, little guy," she whispered as she watched him scuttle away before standing up, ready to continue with her element of surprise. As Ronnie turned around, she let out a startled scream. So much for her element of surprise.

"Will! What are you doing? How did you hear me?" Ronnie asked him as she tried to wriggle out of the grasp he had on her wrists.

"Two things: I saw you and Blaze out in the street and there's a little thing called 'Pause' on an MP3 player," Will said in an amused voice as he watched Ronnie's face take on a look of realization.

"Fine, but will you please let me go now?" Ronnie asked him, looking up into his eyes with a small pout on her face. She pouted even more as Will chuckled at her before releasing her. "Thank you. So why did you want to meet here?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"No reason, I just thought it would be nice to come here," Will replied cautiously, fingering something in his pocket.

"Yeah, it is nice," Ronnie agreed as she snuggled into his side. Will smirked, sure that she had bought his answer. Then his face fell. "But that's not why you wanted to come here. Tell me," Ronnie persisted.

"Well, it's a special place and I wanted to make it even more special, for us," Will replied, deciding to be up-front with her now that he was this close to doing what he had been trying to do for weeks.

"What? How?" Ronnie asked, obviously confused as Will moved away from her. The confusion on her face turned to disbelief as Will got down on one knee in front of her and tears filled her eyes, her hands covering her mouth.

"Veronica Miller, will you marry me?" Will asked with a smile as he pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid.

"Oh, Will," Ronnie gasped breathlessly as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes!" she exclaimed, letting him slide the diamond and sapphire ring on her finger before throwing herself into his arms.

"I love you, Ronnie," Will smiled as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too, Will. I just have one question," Ronnie replied.

"What's that?" Will asked her.

"How are we going to tell your mother about this? Will chuckled before pressing his lips against Ronnie's.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I was thinking of doing two or three more, maybe where they tell their parents and then one after the wedding, if you know what I mean and maybe one with the wedding. You guys tell me. Did you like this? Review please!**


End file.
